(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse collection devices in which plastic bags or the like are held on handles or the like so that refuse can be moved thereinto.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been patented which will hold a bag with the open end of the same in open position. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785 wherein a clamping arm moves relative to a handle to clamp a portion of a bag against a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,737 positions a flexible material loop in a bag and has prongs or hooks which impale portions of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,596 positions a wire frame in a bag opening and moves a retaining frame thereagainst and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,067 has a bag supporting frame with a clamp on a handle of the frame engagable with the bag when folded thereover.
The present invention discloses a pair of wire frames respectively mounted on an elongated handle and a sleeve slidable on the handle with the frames extending outwardly at right angles to the plane of the handle and sleeve so that the open end of a disposable bag, such as one made of plastic film, can be positioned thereover, the frames moved apart to hold the bag and the bag then pushed through the frames and beneath the handle and the sleeve to position the outermost portions of the wire frames sufficiently within the bag to form spaced upper and lower straight edges holding the bag so that refuse may be conveniently moved thereinto.